The sun will shine again
by everlark2004
Summary: After the war, Katniss is left alone, Prim is gone, Peeta hates her, and she has no one but buttercup. Then, boy with the bread slowly comes back her. This is a story of how Peeta and Katniss grow back together. REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone Everlark2004 here, I just rewrote this story, and I will probably update the other chapters this weekend. So here you go, hopefully you will like this story better. Enjoy**

My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm eighteen years old, I'm from district twelve, I've been in two hunger games, I survived both, I've was taken by the rebels, Peeta was captured by the capitol, He was Hijacked and convinced I'm a mutt, I've been in a war, Prim, Prim was killed, I miss her, I want her, I need her here with me, she should be alive and I should dead.

It's been a month since the war ended, since I shot coin. Since Prim….passed.

Now I live here in my house in the victor's village. With no one but Buttercup, he rarely hisses at me and the reason I keep around is for Prim. To show her I still

care for her, by taking care of her stupid, scraggly cat.

I slip my feet into my hunting boots, which have molded to my feet. I put on my father's hunting jacket. And before I go, drop the pearl in the pocket. Hope for

the boy with bread.

I slip out of my house. The sun has barely risen, and the sky is rosy pink. It's breathing taking, something that you could only find in a fairytale. Something that Peeta would paint, the old Peeta. I look over at Peeta's house, wonder what he is doing. Probably having nightmares of me as a mutt. I shake my head. Clearing it from any hope that Peeta and I will have what we used to have.

I make my way to woods. The only place that calms me down. I snatch the arrows and bow from their hiding spots. I swing the sheath of arrows around my shoulder and hike deeper into the woods. I take in the lush green surroundings and relax. I load an arrow into my bow and look for any unlucky animals.

I catch the sight of a doe. Her tan fur glistens in the sunlight. I lower my arrow. I don't want to shoot something of such beauty. I let the deer go on and live.

I shoot two squirrels and a turkey. Enough meat to last a couple days. I find that I miss Gale being with me as I hunt. I wonder how he is doing? I feel that treated him to harshly.

But no, It can't be. He might of been responsible for my sister's death I dread that thought. No more Gale. I have to let go. Let go of all my loved ones. For their sake, not mine.

Hunger gnaws at my stomache and I decide to go back home. As I walk back to the victors village. I see greasy sae at my door.

"Morning Sae" I greet. "Good morning, had a nice hunt?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Good" she says with a smile "I just came over to bring you a few things and make sure you're doing ok".

Sae gives me a fresh loaf of bread and some fruit and, then leaves.

The loaf of bread makes me think of Peeta. Peeta. His name won't leave my mind alone today.

I shake my head, cook a squirrel, and make myself a sandwich for breakfast. The day goes by like it usually does. I read a book, take a nap, grieve for my lost ones a little bit, but today I find myself going through the plant book.

I turn the page reading my father's knowledge of the plants and herbs. I freeze when turn the page.

These drawings have been done by….him.

A memory of that week where I hurt my ankle passes through my thoughts. Why won't the thought of Peeta go away. Memories.

They fly by. The kisses in the first games, strong arms calming me down, presents in the second games, the tortured, mad, boy. I hardly notice the tears streaming down my face.

I decide it's best for me to go to sleep, it's late anyway. I head up to my room and change. I find buttercup sleeping on my bed.

I join him and crawl under the warms sheets and drift into nightmares come to soon.

And of course Peeta makes an appearance. He tied to the whipping post with Snow beside him. Peeta's face is covered in scars, scratches, and bruises. His blue eyes are filled with sadness.

Snow's snake eyes stare at me. He is grinning ear to ear. A Cold grin that sends chills down my back. "Oh Ms. Everdeen when will you ever learn to let him go". Snow holds up a gun his head.

I'm frozen, I can't move. "I love you" I say to Peeta. His lips open to say something but then Snow pulls the trigger.

And Peeta's cries fill my ears.

I snap awake, drenched in sweat. I check the time. Only midnight. I'm too shaken from that horrible nightmare to go to sleep so I climb out from under the covers and go to the window.

I lift it open and crawl onto the roof.

A cool breeze blows on my face. I slowly breath it in. It's so calming. I look out over the victor's village. Almost all the houses are empty. A stare at the house across from mine.

The window is open on the second story.

Peeta.

I pull the pearl out of my father's jacket. I roll it between my thumb and index finger. It's relaxing and reminds me of the kind boy that I cared for so much.

The pearl eventually finds my lips.

The wind picks up and goosebumps crawl over my arms. I crawl back inside. And rest my head on the window ledge.

I look up at all the stars. Prim, Finnick, my father, Rue.

The stars that gleam so brightly remind me of them all.

My eyes begin to droop, but I still don't move. Instead I allow myself to fall asleep on the window ledge

 **I really hope you have liked this rewritten chapter. It doesn't take too long to leave a nice comment or thought, please review. With love -Everlark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Everlark2004 here. So** **is saying I don't have any reviews even though It also says I have two reviews so until the problem is fixed can you pm me your reviews, if your a guest just review the story and I will read it when the problem is fixed. ok that's all, enjoy**

A cold breeze wakes me up. My arms are covered in goosebumps and I'm shivering.

I get up from the window ledge and shut the window.

The sun peeks out over the horizon and casts a beautiful shadow on all the land.

I pull on a silk robe over my freezing body and head downstairs.

I'm greeted by the grumpy meows of buttercup as soon as get to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry too?" I ask him.

He gives me a small meow in reply.

"Me too" I say.

I have some eggs and cook the turkey I shot yesterday. I give the fat and extra parts to Buttercup. Since he is all I have. I let him eat on a stool by the table.

He is not that bad, but I want to be around other humans.

But I keep having to remind myself that I have shut myself out from all human presence.

Except for Sae.

After breakfast I grab buttercup and sit on couch.I stroke his scruffy fur while he purrs.

I open the book of herbs and plants. I go straight to the pages with Peeta's drawings. My fingers trace the lines of Peeta's brush strokes. My cheeks burn and tears sting my eyes.

A pang of anger hits me.

Why can't I let him go.

A tear drips onto the book. I wipe the rest of the tears out of my eyes. I can't do this.

I get up and leave the book on couch.

I put on some of the clothes that Cinna gave me before the quell. A grey sweater, black pants, and an infinity scarf. I brush my tangled dark hair and braid it.

I need to see him or talk to him again or I'm going to go completely insane. I can't keep thinking about him and just shut him out.

I step out of my house out into the cool rain. My lungs fill with the scent of fresh cool air. I make my way to Peeta's house. When I get to his doorstep I start to feel regret.

Hijacked.

I start to recoil from his door but I stop.

I can't go back home just to never see him, and think about him, have nightmares about him.

I slowly knock on his door, feeling regret again. I hear heavy footsteps, getting closer and closer to the door. As the doorknob turns I feel like dashing back to my house or ducking into the bushes. But it is too late, I'm already staring into his blue eyes.

"Katniss?", he says with shock in his voice.

"Hey" I say quietly.

My eyes are locked on his. His brilliant blue eyes. I'm hit with many kinds of emotions. Fear, hope, sadness.

"Can I help you?" Peeta asks calmly.

"No, I was just seeing how you were doing" I say shyly as my eyes fall down to my feet.

"I'm….better, but why are you asking me?" he asks.

I bit my lip, still looking at my feet. "I….I don't really know it's just…. I kinda sorta…. Miss having someone to talk too" I choke out.

"Yeah, me too" he says with sadness in his eyes "but Katniss, why me? I'm…. well you know".

I do know, he was hijacked into a monster set out to kill me, but none of it was his fault, now he is convinced that he is a mutt.

"I think you are better" I say.

I look into his eyes, he seems unconvinced.

"You do?" he asks.

I nod my head. My eyes fall to my feet again, I bit my lip so hard that I start to taste blood. Talking to him makes me feel uncomfortable, it also makes me feel a little relived.

"I….I mean if anyone can get through something like a hijacking, it's you Peeta" I exclaim.

I look back up. Peeta nods.

"Thank you" he says.

I hardly notice that I'm shivering. Peeta notices quickly after I do.

"Here do you want to come in?" he asks.

"Yeah, thanks".

He moves so I can come in.

"Is it okay if I leave the door open? I just got done baking and it's kinda stuffy in here" Peeta says.

I nod. We end up sitting right by the door. We both don't say anything, instead we look out into the rain.

After a while Peeta breaks the silence by saying, "I'm a mutt, real or not real?".

I have to think about this before I answer. But I know, that he isn't a mutt, Peeta Mellark has never been and never will be a mutt, maybe snow's creation, but not the real Peeta.

"Not real" I answer.

Peeta looks at me, and gives me a slight smile then looks out into the rain again.

Ten quiet minutes pass and I go home.

When I get into my house I plop on the couch.

My lips start to form into a smile and the feeling of happiness hits me.

Hope, there is hope for the boy with the bread.

 **So guys if you have seen mockingjay part two,** **remember that scene where Katniss and Peeta are looking out into the rain in the end, well that's kinda what I wrote this chapter about. I thought that it was a great everlark moment so I wanted to write about it. I really hope that I** **did't push Peeta and Katniss's relationship too far. It doesn't take to long to leave a nice review ( private message) or suggestion, It helps motivate me to write more chapters, hope you liked this chapter, - Everlark2004**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I** **haven't** **updated in awhile I have been really busy. So here is chapter three. I hope you all like it**

Cool morning air fills my lungs as I walk to greasy Sae's.

It's been a couple days since I've talked to Peeta. I see him sometimes outside when I walk to the forest. We give each other a nod then go back to what we were doing.

I finally get to sae's and knock on her door.

"Hello, girly" she says opening the door "Come in".

Sae makes me a nice bowl of hot soup.

"So how have you been?" she asks.

"Good" I reply "I….uh….went and talked to Peeta the other day".

"Good, how is he doing?" she asks. "He is better" I say scooping up a spoonful of soup.

"I think it's wonderful that you went and saw him, it will help both of you heal" Sae says " you too have been through alot and I think no one but him gets what you been through".

"Yeah" is all I can say.

We both have been in two games, and a war, Sae is right.

I pick up the bowl and gulp down the rest of the stew.

"Thank you Sae" I say wiping my mouth.

"Here give this Peeta and tell him he's invited to dinner tonight" she says handing me a thermos full of soup.

"I will" I say.

When I get to Peeta's house he is drawing in his sketchbook on his porch.

"Hi, Peeta" I say. He looks up from his drawing.

"Hi" he greets.

"Here, this soup is from greasy Sae and you're invited to dinner tonight at her house" I say as I hand him the thermos.

"Thanks" he says.

Clearly he is more interested in his drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I ask.

I come sit right beside him.

"Just the meadow" he says showing me.

"Wow, its beautiful" I say admiring the delicately drawn scene.

"You are seriously talented, Peeta" I say handing it back to him.

"Thanks, I draw or paint when I start to get a flashback it helps alot".

" Yeah, whenever I need to think I go hunt" I say.

Peeta goes back to drawing. I just watch him add detail to the drawing.

"I wish I could draw like that" I say.

"Do want to try?" Peeta asks.

He turns to a new page in his sketchbook and hands it to me. What do I draw?. I look around for things to draw. My eyes land on a patch of sunny yellow dandelions. I try to copy the shapes of the bright little flowers on the paper. When I'm done I'm not satisfied.

"It looks like a two year old drawed this" I say in disgust.

Peeta lets out a laugh.

"Well it's pretty good for your first try" he says smiling.

"I guess" I say.

I feel my lips form into a smile.

I'm smiling. I'm smiling because of Peeta. I laugh.

"Nope it definitely looks like a toddler drew it" I say.

Peeta doesn't say anything.

"I should get going" I say "Buttercup will get mad if I don't feed him soon".

Peeta nods, "Yeah and I got some bread to bake".

"Bye" I say walking to my house.

I quickly feed buttercup and grab my bow and arrows.

I walk into the forest. It reminds me of Peeta's drawing. I shoot a turkey and head home.

On the way home I find a patch of dandelions. Peeta. They remind me of him. I pick a bunch and bring them home. When I get home I fill up a base and put them in.

I cook the turkey then take a nap.

I when I wake up It's time for dinner. I grab the turkey and dash out the door. I meet Peeta over at his house. We both walk together to Sae' made a loaf of bread and pie for dessert.

We finally get to Sae's and whatever she prepared smells amazing.

I help Peeta set the table and the we all sit down to eat.

Sae made lamb stew and wild rice and favorite. Peeta's bread is delicious as well especially when dipped in lamb stew. We talk about how we are doing and what we have been doing.

When it's time for desert Peeta starts to act a little weird. He quietly mumbles to himself. I look into his eyes. The blue is starting to disappear.

" I need to go!" he says. He quickly dashes out of Sae's house. Oh no. He has returned to the land of the hijacked. I need to help.

"I also need to go" I say.

I quickly dash out after Peeta. I have to help him. He was there when I needed it. Now I need to be there for him.

 **Hope you liked chapter three tell me what you think is going to happen in chapter four. Leaving a nice review won't take long please review and tell me what you think. Reviews have been fixed so review on! - Everlark2004**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone Everlark here, sorry for not updating in awhile. Well here is chapter four, hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: everlark moments ( So if your team Gale...)**

I soon get to Peeta's house. His door is wide open. I slowly walk in. I look around his house. It looks like an animal went through here. But it wasn't.

It was Peeta.

I turn all the lights on.

Peeta is nowhere to be seen.

"Peeta!" I call out "Peeta?".

"Go away!" he yells.

His voice comes from his room. I skip up the stairs to his room. I turn the knob slowly.

Locked.

"Peeta please let me in" I say calmly.

"No!" he yells "Go away, you're a mutt!".

"Peeta please listen" I say through the door.

"No! You killed my family you killed everyone! You're a mutt!" he yells.

"Peeta no, It's not real, It's all a lie please listen to me!" I start to yell, I feel tears form in my eyes and my cheeks burn.

"Peeta listen" I say keeping calm "It's not real, trust me".

The other side of the door is quiet.

"Peeta? Are you ok?" I ask.

"Please go" he says firmly and I know he is on the other side of the door.

"Peeta…."

"I said go!".

The sound of glass break and peeta's cries makes me jump back.

"Peeta!" I say frantically turning the doorknob.

"Ouch!" he cries. "Peeta please let me in" I beg.

I hear the door click.

I dash into his room. Peeta is sitting on the floor holding up his bloody arm.

"Oh my god!" I gasp "Are you ok?".

"It's just a scratch" Peeta snaps.

"Peeta, we both know that more than a scratch" I say.

He just lets out a sigh. I can tell he is in pain.

"Peeta let me help you" I beg.

"Fine".

I help him into the bathroom and turn on the light.

Dark red liquid is dripping down his hand.

I gasp in horror.

"Here let's clean it off" I say.

I grab a rag, wet it, and wash the blood off his hand.

Once all the blood is off I can finally see the cuts.

Three, not that deep cuts.

Little tiny pieces of glass are stuck in the scratches.

I grab a pair of tweezers from the counter top.

"This might hurt a little" I say.

Peeta flinches as I pluck the shards of glass from his hand.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I knocked over a lamp, lost my balance and fell" he says in pain.

"Ouch".

"The cuts don't need stitches" I tell him.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I ask.

"Yeah, in the cupboards" he replies.

I grab the kit from under the cupboards and open it. I grab the bandage and wrap it around Peeta's hand.

"Ok does it feel to tight?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Good".

Peeta just looks at his hand and sighs.

"Katniss, please go, before I snap again and hurt you" he pleads.

"No, I'm going to let that happen" I say firmly.

"Do you want to talk about it, maybe that will help" I ask him.

He considers the idea for awhile.

"Ok, I guess" he says.

"Just tell me what's bothering you" I say calmly.

"I just….Don't really know what's going on sometimes" he says "like I lose control".

"My mind is just so scattered sometimes". I rub his back in circular motions.

"But, I know that you will get through it though" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you're you and you can get through anything anyone puts you through" I say.

"You really think that?" he asks.

I nod.

"Yeah, you're like the strongest person I know".

Peeta's lips form into a smile. I reach over and give him a hug. He returns it.

"We will get through it together, I promise" I whisper into his ear.

He just buries his face in my hair. We sit there for a couple minutes, wrapped in each other's embrace. I don't want to let go and I won't be the first. I rest my head on his shoulder. I haven't felt human affection in a long time and I forgot how safe it makes me feel. A loud roar of thunder breaks us apart.

I peer outside the window. It's raining cats and dogs outside, wind is blowing leaves off of trees. Lighting sends a flash through the window. The lights flicker, then go out.

"Oh no" I gasp.

"What? Are you afraid of the dark?" Peeta asks.

"No, I just can't see anything" I say.

"I'm going to light a few candles" Peeta says getting up.

"I'll come with you" I say.

I try to follow him downstairs but it's hard when you hand see your own hand in front of your face. A soft glow comes from downstairs.

"Is that better?" he asks.

I nod. I peek outside the window. It's super stormy. I don't want to go back into the empty, dark house.

"Peeta, do you think I could stay here?" I ask.

"Umm yeah I guess" He says starting a fire in the fireplace.

"I'll go get some blankets" he says.

Peeta soon comes back with a blanket and a pillow.

Should I really be staying here? What if he has another episode?. I look into his eyes. No traces of black in sight. He catches me staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"What, no, I was just thinking" I say.

"About what?" He asks.

I bite my lip.

"Where the storm came from" I lie.

He just nods and spreads the blanket out on the couch.

"Peeta, I hope this isn't to much for you, me staying in your house for the night" I say.

"No it will be fine, and I will keep my door locked in case I have another episode" He says.

"Ok, Goodnight" I say yawning.

"Goodnight" he replies.

I crawl under the covers and take in their warmth. I start to doze off. I hope for a peaceful night sleep but the nightmares soon

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please review and like, It will help me make the story better, -Everlark2004**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fellow humans, it's your girl everlark2004 here** **with** **another chapter, sorry this chapter took me so long to write I just started a theater camp that will last for three weeks, but that won't stop me from uploading. ok enjoy**

The metallic scent of blood burns my nose.

I'm surrounded by lush green forest lit by mysterious moonlight. I know where I am. I'm back in the games. I suddenly hear the growls.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss".

I reach back to grab an arrow from my quiver. All I feel is emptiness.

The growls get louder, louder, and louder.

The first mutt jumps out. Big dark brown eyes, a curly black coat. Eleven weaved on its collar. It's Rue.

Then a mutt that looks like Gale jumps out along with a Finnick mutt.

Worst of all. The mutt with beautiful blue eyes that are filled with anger and hate and a ashy blond coat. Peeta. And tinier mutt that looks like prim. They all circle around me, they're eyes filled with hate. I start to feel weaker and weaker. The first attack hits me by surprise.

It's the Rue mutt. It sinks her sharp teeth into arm and blood pours out. I fill the forest with my screams of pain. Then one by one the mutts leap into attack, sinking either their teeth or claws into my flesh. I'm too weak to attack until suddenly I can't move or even scream.

I'm dying.

Blood is flowing down my head is blinding my eyes so I can only hear the mutts growling. I'm whole body is numb, not a single feeling of pain. The last thing I hear is a cannon boom and for a slight second I see a blurry picture of myself in the sky.

I wake up drenched in sweat.

"It was just a nightmare" I whisper.

I let out a deep sigh. I hear Peeta come the stairs. The moonlight illuminates his face. He has a on a worried expression. "

Are you ok?" he asks in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare" I say.

"It's ok" he says.

He just stands there unsure of what to do. I gather all my courage and ask

"Peeta, will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Um, yeah" He says.

He walks over to the couch and sits beside me. I let my head rest on his shoulder. Then he pulls me in closer and wraps his strong arms around me.

"Always" He says quietly.

My eyes start to feel droopy but I don't want to go back to sleep. Not to risk another nightmare. I just want to stay here in Peeta's arms. My head falls onto his lap. I quickly glance up at him. He has a slight smile on his face.

"I hope this is not too much" I say sleeply.

"No it's ok, just go back to sleep" he whispers.

Peeta strokes my hair. It's comforting and calming. Soon I fall asleep, still with Peeta. Just one thought pops in my mind. He is back.

Morning light light seeps through the blinds. My head rests on Peeta's lap. Peeta is asleep. I lift my head and stretch. Peeta's eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning" I say.

"Morning" He says sleeply.

"Can I make you some breakfast?" Peeta asks.

"Yes please" I reply happily.

"What are you feeling? Pancakes, waffles, french toast…."

"Cheese buns?!" I chirp.

Peeta laughs, "Ok cheese buns it is".

Peeta gets all the ingredients.

"Want to help me?" Peeta asks.

"Um, I might burn the house down" I say "I am the girl who was on fire, so".

Peeta laughs. "Oh come on, you can't be that bad".

"Oh I don't know, Peeta" I say.

"Just try it" He says.

He gives me ingredients to put in the mixing bowl. Then he helps me kneed the dough. Peeta makes the rest of the cheese buns and put them in the oven.

Oh no.

I totally forgot about buttercup.

"Hey Peeta I'm going to run over to my house, I need to feed Buttercup" I tell him.

"Ok" he says with a nod "The cheese buns with be done soon".

When I get to my house I'm greeted by a grumpy Buttercup.

"Meowr" He mews.

"I know, my bad "

I say. I grab some leftover turkey from Sae's and put it on a bowl. I set the bowl in front of the scraggly old cat. He meows and dashes off. I follow him up stairs.

He is nowhere to be found.

"I don't feel like playing your stupid little games, cat" I snap.

I turn to go down stairs when he dashes out and trips me. I fall into my bedroom.

"Dammit you stupid cat!" I yell.

I glance around my room. But this is not my room. It's Prim's. I lift myself up getting a better view of my surroundings. This is how she left it before….everything that happened. My cheeks start to burn and my eyes tear up. My poor perfect Prim. Why did she have to go. I fall to my knees as tears pour down my cheeks.

I start to make those awful choking noises. This is all my fault. Prim is dead and it's because of me. I tears flow in rivers down my face and pour onto my knees.

I want her here with me, so bad. I would give anything.

I hear the front door open.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" He asks walking up the stairs.

"No. I'm not ok, I'm never ok" I cry.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You know what's wrong" I snap between cries.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Katniss" He says with sympathy in his voice.

"I miss her, so, so much" I cry.

"I know, I know" He sooths.

He takes me in his strong arms and embraces me. I frantically wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder.

"She is dead because of me" I say into his shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault" Peeta tells me calmly.

I shake my head."No…."

"Katniss listen to me you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, Panem is now free because of you" He says firmly.

"All those deaths are because me, and you were tortured and Hijacked because of me" I cry.

"Katniss Everdeen listen to me, if it wasent for you twently three kids would die every year, people would starve, and be killed, you are a hero that freed all of panem" Peeta says. "Prim's death was super unfortunate and she did not to deserve to die, but she would not you to sit around and blame yourself for everything, Ok?".

I nod.

"We will get through it together, I promise"

 **feedback is very appreciated please please please please please comment and tell me what you think of this story and maybe some suggestions. Thanks**


	6. Writers block

**Hey guys, Everlark2004 here. So I have a bad case of writers block for this story. Please Pm suggestions of what I should write. Some things you would like to see happen. Please Please Please pm suggestions. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Everlark2004 here and I'm in a bad mood because JOSH** **HUTCHERSON DID NOT WIN THE BEST ACTOR FOR SCI-FI FANTASY TEEN CHOICE AWARD AND HE SHOULD HAVE!. Oh spoilers btw ;). but anyway, enjoy! ( oh and there will be many more opportunities for josh to win so I'm not too disappointed )**

I wake up from nightmare, crying and drenched in sweat. It was about Peeta, in the second games. I lost him.

Tears drip onto the sheets. I wipe my eyes and try to calm down. But I can't, it seemed too real. I need him. I pull on a robe and rush to Peeta's house.

I loudly knock on his door. It takes a minute or two before he answers.

"Katniss?" he asks in sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry it's just, I had a nightmare, and I couldn't calm down, can….can you stay with me? Please" I beg.

Peeta nods.

"Yeah,...always".

He follows me to my house and into my room. We both climb into bed. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him.

"Thank you" I say drifting off to sleep.

"Of course" He says.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" He asks.

"Yeah, It was in the quarter quell, and I lost you" I reply.

"Oh". "But it's okay now that I realize that you're here and safe".

I look at him, the room is dark but I can see a smile painted on his face. From the comfort of Peeta's embrace I fall into a peaceful slumber.

The sun shines brightly over the bright green meadow. Me and Prim dash through the grass to the field of wildflowers. We both pick bouquets of colorful flowers. I make her a flower crown out of dandelions and daisies. I place it on her head. She smiles happily. She makes me a matching one. We both share bright smiles.

Prim goes back to searching for more wildflowers.

"Look Katniss, a wishing flower" she was holding up a dandelion.

"Make a wish!" she exclaims.

I make a wish and blow on the the flowers. The little seeds glide with the wind and they spread across the meadow.

"What did you wish for?" Prim asks.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't come true" I reply.

"Oh come on, please tell me" she squeals.

"Ok, I wished that we would always be safe from harm" I tell her.

"Awwww" she says.

"Here, you make a wish" I say holding up another dandelion.

She quickly blows all the seeds off the flower.

"What did you wish for?" I ask.

"There's nothing I really want, I have all I need, The best big sister in the world" She exclaims.

I grin ear to ear. "And I have the best little sister ever".

Soft sunlight seeps through the window, filling the room with light. I look over to see that Peeta is not beside me. I crawl out of bed and go downstairs. He is not in the kitchen.

"Peeta!" I call.

No answer. I look out the front window to see that the door to his house is wide open. I rush to his house. Inside it's dark and all the window are closed.

"Peeta" I call softly.

I walk around the house. I find him in a tiny room upstairs. He has his face cupped in his hands and he's quietly whispering to himself.

"Peeta" I say calmly.

His eyes fall on me. But they're not exactly his eyes. Instead of blue their black. I slowly back up. I can tell he's trying to fight an episode.

"Go katniss, run, I can't fight it!" he yells.

He sounds terrified. Without thinking I rush downstairs and out of his house. I close the front door behind me. I fall to the ground and let out a deep sigh. I can't help feeling that this is my fault. A tear escapes my eye. I wrap my arms around my legs and bury my face between my knees.

It is all my fault. I should have never let them separate us. I should have never agreed to be the mockingjay. None have this would have happen. Peeta would be the same boy he was before Snow got him. More tears escape my eyes. I hear a faint meow. I look up to see buttercup. I reach out my hand and he rubs it. I pick him up and place him in my lap. He purrs as I pet him. I start to cry.

"I should have stayed to help him" I say. He was here to help me when I needed it.

Peeta's Pov

"It's not real, it's not real" I whisper to myself trying to fight back a flashback.

Fake shiny memories play in my mind. I can feel the venom trying to take over me. She's a mutt I think to myself.

"No!" I yell.

I realize I can't fight it.

"She's a mutt! She tried to kill me!" I scream.

I push over a vase. It falls to the ground and shatters.

"I could never love her, no one could!".

I pick up a lamp and send it flying across the room. It crashes into a wall and dents it.

I snap back into reality once I see what I have done. Shattered glass covers the floor and there's a huge dent in the wall.

"What have I become?" I ask myself. Tears sting my eyes. "I'm a monster, I'm a mutt" I cry.

I'm not the same boy I used to be. I hug my legs to my chest and bury my face in between my legs. I will never be the same boy I used to be.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a tiny bit emotional but the chapters will get happier I promise. please** **please please review. I feel like you guys are not liking this story so pls review. Now excuse me while I go get my self a dounghhut and get back to watching the TCA. Loaf you all- everlark2004**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys everlark2004 here, and I have a longer** **authors** **note. So I** **realized I haven't** **been getting that many reviews on this story. I mostly get two per chapter by the same people. I don't mean to be whiney but I work so hard on these chapters for you guys and I feel like you don't like my story. Reviews are what help motivate me to keep writing the story, I write the story for you guys. If you don't like the story then I won't continue it. These chapters take me two to three hours to write and I don't get much feedback. Now on a more positive note, I just want to say I wrote this chapter today for you guys since I haven't updated in a long time, so please enjoy**

katniss pov

I wake up another day without Peeta beside me. I have decided to leave him alone for now.

I decide to work on the book of my lost loved ones. I haven't had the courage to make prim's page yet but will someday. I work on Rue's page. I write everything I remember about her down. Her big dark eyes, how she would hop from tree to tree like a mockingjay. I realize I don't have a picture of Rue.

Peeta.

I want to ask him to help me but I want to help him heal. I gaze out the front window at his house. The page won't look as good without a picture or drawing. Maybe drawing will help Peeta feel better. I grab my book and pens and rush to Peeta's house.

When I knock on his door it takes him a minute to answer.

"Katniss?".

Peeta has dark circles under his eyes, it looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Oh, Peeta have you gotten any sleep?" I ask.

He shakes his head no.

"Why?" I ask coming into his house.

"I keep getting flashbacks and nightmares" He answers.

"You should have told me" I say.

"I didn't want to bother you, and I thought I might of hurt you".

I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms soon embrace me.

"Peeta you won't bother me" I tell him.

"Katniss, I'm a mutt" He says with hurt in his voice.

"No you are not, don't you dare think that!" I say firmly taking his face in my hands.

Tears appear in his eyes. I sit him on the couch. I finally see how hurt he his. Snow broke him. I sit down beside him and pull him closer. He starts to cry. Tears well up in my eyes as well. We just sit and weep together.

"Katniss please go, I'm a burden" He says.

"You are not" I tell him.

"Please, I don't want to cause you any suffering" he begs.

"But you don't" I reply.

He goes to say something else but I silence him with a kiss. He's shocked at first but then he returns it. I start to feel the feeling I felt when we kissed in the cave and on the beach. We soon break apart.

"Stop blaming yourself, this wasn't your fault" I say.

He nods.

"Now I need your help" I say pulling out the book. I flip it to Rue's page.

"Can you draw rue for me please" I ask. "

Yeah sure" he says.

He thinks a little bit and then gets to work. My head rests on his shoulder while he draws Rue. He has taken on the same concentrated face he does when he draws. When he finishes he shows the picture. It looks a lot like Rue, he even captured how she would hop from tree to tree.

"It's beautiful Peeta" I turns to the page with Primrose written on it.

"Why haven't you made Prim's page yet" he asks.

"It's too painful and I dont have the courage" I reply sadly.

"I will help you finish it if you want, maybe it will help you feel better".

I sigh. "I guess".

Peeta hands the book and pen to me. I think of all the wonderful things about Prim and write them down. How she cared for that awful cat buttercup, how sweet she was. When I'm done I run to my house and grab a picture of her. Peeta glues it to the page and draws an evening Primrose.

"Thank you Peeta" I say.

"For what?".

"For helping me" I reply.

"I think we helped each other" he tells me.

I nod. We do help each other. When either one of us breaks down, the other one is there to build them back up. That's why I need Peeta. He's the only one who can comfort me now.

"Peeta will you stay with me?"

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and please remember what I said about reviews. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I will start to update sooner cause the story is getting more easier to write, I will be giving shout outs to all the people who review this chapter. loaf you all -everlark2004**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Everlark2004 here, no need for a long authors note. hope you enjoy**

Peeta gives me a confused look.

"What?".

"Like you said, we help each other, and I can't get through the nights I have nightmares without you" I say.

"So what are you saying?" he asks.

"Can you live in my house with me?" I ask.

He has shocked look on his face.

"Katniss I don't know" He says.

"Please, you have always been there for me" I plead.

He thinks for a while but finally he says "Ok, I will".

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you" I say.

"It shouldn't take me that long to pack" Peeta says.

"Ok I will help" I state.

I follow him upstairs to his room. He hands me an empty cardboard box.

"Can you pack my art supplies? My art room is across from mine" I nod and take the box.

I pack his sketchbook, drawing pencils, paints, paintbrushes, and canvases. I pick up the box which is quite heavy, and bring it downstairs. When I get to the last step the phone starts ringing.

"Could you get that!" Peeta shouts from upstairs "probably Dr. Aurelius or something".

I set down the box and rush to the phone.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hi, this is President Paylor, who is this?" the lady on the phone says

"Oh hi, this is Katniss" I reply

"Oh hi Katniss, how are you?"she asks

"I'm doing good" I answer

"Good, how's Peeta?" Paylor asks

"He's good too" I reply.

"That's good too hear, now the reason I called is we are having a ceremony to celebrate the end of snow's reign, and we want to have the remaining victors to give a speech" she states

"Oh" is all I can say

"Do you think you and Peeta would be able to do that?" Paylor asks

"I..I don't know, um can you give us sometime to think about it?"

"Of course, the ceremony is this friday" Paylor says.

"Ok, thank you, bye" I say.

I hang up the phone before Paylor can say anything else. Peeta comes downstairs.

"Who was that?" Peeta asks.

"President Paylor" I reply.

"What did she want?".

"There having a ceremony to celebrate the end of snow's reign" I answer.

"And what did you say?" he asks.

"That I will think about it" I reply.

"Well what do you think, do you want to go" He asks.

"I don't know" I say sitting on the couch "I don't really want to go back to the capitol".

Peeta sits beside me "I don't want to go back either, but I think it mean a lot to them if we came" he says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"what if you have a flashback" I say.

"I think I will be fine, I'm getting better aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are" I say.

He pulls me close to him.

"It will be alright" He says.

We took the rest of Peeta's stuff to my house and so now I'm just helping him unpack. I cleared the guestroom, which is now his. Peeta called Paylor and told her we would be coming. I really don't feel like going, but Peeta is right. I'm just worried about him, I'm scared that the capitol will set him off, remind him of his torture.

"Is everything ok?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah why?" I ask unpacking some of his art supplies.

"You seem frustrated" He answers unpacking some clothes.

"I'm fine" I say.

"No you're not, you're worried about going to the ceremony, aren't you?".

"Of course I'm worried about the ceremony, Peeta!" I exclaim "The last place I want to be is the capital, and I'm afraid that you will have a flashback!".

"Katniss, it will be okay, I promise" he says.

He wraps his arms around me.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok" he whispers into my ear.

We finish unpacking and Peeta goes downstairs to make dinner. I go pack for the ceremony. I'm halfway done when the amazing smell of what I'm hoping is dinner fills my lungs.

I rush downstairs to find a table set with wild rice and lamb stew. My favorite capitol dishes. I sit down and dig into the rice.

"I'm thinking of starting a bakery" peeta blurts out in the middle of dinner.

"Really?" I ask uninterested.

"Yeah, I really like baking, and now that district twelve is starting to be put together again, people will need a bakery" Peeta replies.I nod.

"You're not listening are you" Peeta asks.

"Nope" I reply. I look up from my meal. "Sorry, I think it would be great if you owned a bakery" I say.

He smiles. "What do you think you would name it?" I ask.

"Probably Mellark's" he says.

"Creative" I say sarcastically.

"Well what would you name it" Peeta asks.

"Everdeen's has a nice ring to it" I tease .

We soon finish dinner. I help Peeta clean the kitchen and then I go upstairs to get ready for bed. I as i climb into bed a think about how nice it is to have Peeta back. I drift off to sleep and sure enough, the nightmares come. But Peeta comes to comfort me. As always

 **Hope you liked this chapter, please please please please please please review. It helps me feel more motivated to write.**

 **Shoutout to**

 **pistonsfan75**

 **winterrose02**

 **32sheshe**

 **cammiexox**

J422


End file.
